The present invention relates to a method of brazing metal pieces, and more particularly to a method of brazing a first metal piece having a tubular joint portion of predetermined length at an end thereof and a second metal piece having a circular bore for inserting thereinto the extremity of the joint portion of the first metal piece by preplaced brazing with the joint portion extremity of the first metal piece inserted in the bore of the second metal piece, for use in preparing intake manifolds for motor vehicles, heat exchangers, etc.
The term "aluminum" as used herein and in the appended claims includes pure aluminum and aluminum alloys. Further the term "bore" as used herein and in the appended claims includes a through bore and a bore closed at one end.